


Act

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A failed attempt at roleplaying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccup can't flirt, I mostly wrote this so they could cuddle at the end, Incest, Modern AU, Parent/Child Incest, Valcup cuddles are best cuddles, but it still works on Valka, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup attempts to pick up the beautiful lady at the bar. Valka's not really interested.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Valka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Act

**Been struggling for inspiration and then this idea occurred in a conversation and my brain was like YES THIS IS WHAT WE NEED!**

**You guys know the drill; will contain incest. I won't pretend this is spectacular, but I have writers block so I'm just glad something flowed!  
**

-HTTYD-

Though he gave away nothing else about himself, Valka already knew he was not _subtle._ The bar they were in had something of a reputation, and said reputation was well earned if one looked around and saw the familiar range of patrons.

So there was rarely much mystery in whether one was interested, at least in the type of relationship the bar was known for. Still... Valka thought it was still a little forward of him to look at her like _that_ when there were other people around. And this was before he'd even approached her. Gods only knew what he might say if he ever did decide to come over. She turned back to the bar and focused on her drink again, but his eyes still burned into her. Well, Valka couldn't deny he was handsome, and when a woman was in her forties, a confidence boost like that was a welcome surprise now and then.

A different gentleman approached her, seeming forward enough to approach her but not having anywhere near the blatant lust in his gaze that the other young man had. Valka still felt his gaze on her, almost looked around but thought it would have been rude to the one who was sliding into the next stool.

"Have I seen you here before?"

"I don't think so."

He certainly hadn't seen her in the bar they were in before - it was her first time in, and even then she'd taken some convincing. She looked the man over, taking in blue eyes and short blond hair, his grey jumper not quite masking that he was obviously very muscular. He was... cute, but not really her type. Still, she did not want to be rude, and so she let him engage her in a brief conversation. When Valka declined to let him buy her next drink, he seemed to clock that she wasn't really interested, and bade her goodbye before moving on. His presence seemed to have encouraged her audience, as he'd moved nearer to her. Not quite approaching her yet, but Valka knew if she turned, he'd be much closer than before.

"Come here often?"

His voice almost made her jump, and Valka shook her head before turning to look at him. Tall and slim, with artfully messy hair and lovely green eyes. _Definitely_ her type.

"No. My first time. But you already knew that, didn't you son?"

Hiccup's small smirk broke into a broad smile as he started laughing.

"What was that, three seconds? I'm meant to be a stranger."

Valka rolled her eyes.

"I'd be concerned if a stranger looked at me like you do."

Their voices were low; bartenders were often nosy, and though she loved when he called her that, Valka didn't want anybody to hear him calling her _mom._ Hiccup's eyes roamed her body with abandon; nobody knew who they were in the bar, which was part of the draw. Though the fact Hiccup had suggested a spot known for 'cougars' - older women who liked younger men, and vice versa - still made Valka roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I can't help that. And I'm certainly not the only one who's noticed you look _incredible._ "

Hiccup's offer to buy her a drink was taken, and the bartender had a small smirk on his face as he served them, obviously noting that Valka was much more receptive to Hiccup. Oh, _if only he knew..._

"Worried I'll be tempted away?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup sipped his drink, never taking his eyes off her but not answering until the bartender had moved to serve another customer.

"Not at all. But c'mon, play along a little. You said you wanted to get out more, and nobody is gonna see us here. Now, enjoy your drink and don't give away whether or not I'll get lucky tonight."

Valka snorted.

"You're not too old for a spanking, you know?"

"Promise?"

Hiccup's smirk was positively _obscene,_ and Valka already strongly considered just dragging him out of there.

"I think you'd enjoy it too much. Perhaps I'll go look for a nice young man who'll behave himself."

Eyes glittering with mischief, Hiccup picked his drink back up.

"Well, if you wanted a well-behaved boy, maybe you should have raised one."

An indecent thrill ran through Valka at the reminder of who he was. Even now, the spark between them was undeniable, drawing her in. Other women in the bar had spotted Hiccup, and why wouldn't they? He was _beautiful._ But Hiccup only had eyes for her, and it made Valka's heart flutter in her chest when she caught the absolute adoration in his gaze. His free hand was resting on the bar, and Valka recognised the way his fingers twitched; he wanted to touch her. There had been lots of times she'd seen it before, when they were around people who didn't know what mother and son got up to behind closed doors. And occasionally, in the back of Hiccup's car, because the back seats folded down to make enough room...

Hiccup's eyes dropped to the exposed skin of her neck, and the way his lips tipped up told Valka he was watching a flush creep up along her neck. If they were alone, he'd have followed it with his mouth, hands pressing against her lower back to hold her tighter to him... Valka felt her thighs twitch in response to the thoughts, swallowing thickly and taking a hearty swallow of her drink to wet her dry mouth. Hiccup watched her every move, and she didn't miss how he shifted in his seat a little himself.

"Everything alright Hiccup?"

He glanced around to check they were alone enough before he leant in, voice rough and barely audible.

"Just thinking how much I'd like to fuck you over this bar right now."

Valka had to bite her lip _hard_ to not audibly moan in public, and Hiccup _knew_ it. She wondered how it looked to the others in the bar, wondered if the heat already building was tangible to those around them.

" _Behave._ "

Hiccup winked.

"Make me."

Valka continued working on her drink, which was only her third but she wasn't much of a drinker. It was hard to say whether it was the alcohol or Hiccup that was going to her head, but she'd have bet it was Hiccup. When he saw the glass run dry, Hiccup dropped from the bar stool to his feet, leaning in close. His breath was almost sickly-sweet with the soft drink he'd had. Valka wouldn't have stopped him kissing her, but he simply leant in close enough to whisper in her ear, no doubt delighting in the faint shiver that rolled through her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

 _Finally._ Valka nodded, well aware anybody watching would think she'd been won over all too easily and not caring a jot.

"Go get the car. I'm just going to use the ladies room."

Hiccup brushed his lips against her cheek, then drained his glass and headed out. Valka suppressed a shudder, then got up from her own stool. Her legs were a little shaky already. Hiccup had that effect on her. The ladies room wasn't busy, so Valka took care of business quickly. Her cheeks were flushed when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror while she washed her hands, anticipation already thrumming as she made her way through the club. There were knowing smiles from a few as she passed, obviously thinking they knew what was going on. They had _no_ idea, truly.

He was waiting in the car, door unlocked for her. Valka slid into the passenger seat, and Hiccup barely waited for the door to close before he leant over and kissed her. It was most welcome, his fingers cradling her jaw as his tongue slipped in her mouth. His lips were sticky, the taste of his mouth syrup-sweet from the sugary soft drinks. Her hand buried itself in his hair, both breathing heavily when they broke apart.

"Take me home."

"Gladly."

They'd gone a little out of the way to ensure they wouldn't be seen by anybody who knew them, which meant a longer drive than Valka really wanted. She was increasingly tempted to tell him to find somewhere secluded and drag him into the backseat, but she knew it would be worth the wait to get home, to undress her son properly and enjoy him fully.

"Did you have fun?"

Hiccup asked, his voice surprisingly even considering the obvious erection straining against the leg of his jeans. Valka doubted she'd have had trouble convincing him to pull over somewhere semi-private.

"I did. But I couldn't find it in me to pretend you were someone else."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I had to be careful not to call you mom for everyone to hear. Though I'm sure a few of the guys in there would have _really_ liked having you for a mother too. Still, I had fun. Kinda... thrilling, hitting on you in a public place."

Valka tsked.

"It rather defeats the secrecy you _know_ we need to maintain."

"I know, which is why we went so far away, and why I'm considering finding some dark side street. Just because we have to be smart doesn't mean we can't have fun."

The streets Valka could see through the window began to look more familiar, meaning they were almost home. They'd picked a two bedroom house, for obvious reasons, but it was completely detached, meaning no shared walls with neighbours who might have overheard what mother and son got up to most nights.

"Go open the door while I park the car."

Hiccup said as they _finally_ pulled up outside the house, letting Valka out so she could unlock the door. He wasn't far behind her, and the front door wasn't even closed when Hiccup's mouth hit hers, greedy kisses and searching hands grabbing her. The impact of their bodies against it slammed the front door closed, sealing their little bubble of secrecy up tight.

"Gods, mom..."

His words were panted against her neck, lips brushing her flushed collarbone.

"Take me to bed."

Valka wasn't in the mood to waste time, and since they'd made the effort to get home first, they might as well make it to their bed too. Hiccup didn't need asking twice, letting out a low growl before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door, leading her to the stairs. They stopped only to remove their shoes before Hiccup tossed her bodily on the bed, climbing up and crawling on top of her seconds later. Valka eagerly leant up to meet him, arms looping around his neck as Hiccup pushed his weight down on hers. His hand went to his waist, undoing his trousers and sighing in relief when they came open.

She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, tracing the shape of cheekbones that Hiccup had inherited from her. Hiccup nuzzled his face into her hand, smiling softly down at her with _so_ much love in his eyes. A little mellowed for the moment now they'd sated the urge for some physical contact, the two of them began to undress each other. Her dress took a minute to remove properly, but it had barely hit the ground before Hiccup's hands roamed bare skin, following routes he must have known blind by then, stroking along nerves that made her whole body tingle in delight.

Aching to feel the heat of him in return, Valka's hands went to his buttons, undoing his shirt and Hiccup helpfully finished removing it, leaving him topless so their bare skin met when he leaned back down to her. He felt so _perfect_ against her, made for her. Made _by_ her, grown within her own body. Hiccup sometimes joked that he was simply trying to get back to where he came from, but Valka knew it was more than that. The love and desire they felt for each other was indescribable, beyond comparison. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed, rolling the two of them over. Hiccup grinned up at her, taking advantage of access to reach up and unhook her bra, tugging it down her arms and discarding it. He left her breathless with the heat in his gaze, gripping her hips and bucking up into her. Valka gasped as his erection ground against her, his bottoms and her underwear not quite enough to dull the sensation. She was already wet for him, had been since he leaned in and said he wanted to have her over the bar earlier.

"Move a minute so I can get my bottoms off?"

Hiccup asked, and Valka reluctantly moved. He shoved his trousers down his legs, then reached up again to push down his boxers along with them. Beautifully nude as he stretched back out on their bed, Hiccup nodded down at Valka's remaining covering. She happily removed them, let Hiccup draw her close, fully naked bodies pressing together as completely as possible.

Well, _almost._

"Lay back for me."

He urged, Valka moving obligingly until her head was propped up comfortably on their pillows. Hiccup retrieved their lubricant from the bedside table and left it nearby; though he had no trouble arousing Valka, she was older and he was quite... _energetic,_ not to mention young and still very much in his prime, so sometimes a little added lubricant helped stop Valka feeling too sore the next day.

Fingers brushed her inner thighs, tickling slightly as he pushed her legs open. Hiccup stretched up to kiss her mouth again before his lips began to work their way down, cock bobbing up against his stomach before it was hidden as he laid on his belly between her legs. Nothing had happened between the two until Hiccup was twenty, and Valka knew she wasn't his first lover, but she'd never minded. Especially when it was clear he'd spent a _lot_ of time learning how to pleasure a woman, and she'd come so hard she almost blacked out the first time he went down on her. That same intensity was promised _now_ by the feral heat of his gaze, teeth sinking in to her inner thigh, leaving a little bruise as Hiccup liked to do; a mark nobody but the two of them would know about, for when they were in public and had to behave a little more... platonically than they did at home.

The first touch of his mouth was powerful, tongue slipping through her wetness, tasting and stroking as Valka moaned and twitched. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, cradling her son's head as he pleasured her. Hiccup's groans vibrated along sensitive nerves when Valka's fingers tightened, tugging at his hair with each sharp swipe of his tongue over her swollen clit. A generous and eager lover, Hiccup was rarely satisfied until Valka could hardly stand up, keen to take advantage of their privacy and draw all manner of needy, wanton sounds from her lips with his talented tongue.

Though Valka was normally more than happy to let him spend as long as he liked down there, she ached to feel him in her arms and tugged more harshly at his hair until he tipped his head up to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you."

Face wet with her arousal, Hiccup surged up and kissed her hard, her cheeks flushing as she tasted herself on his lips. Valka reached down and gripped his cock, stroking him a few times to enjoy the firm weight before guiding him into place. Hiccup slid home in one smooth thrust, his hips settling flush against her own and Valka quickly wrapped her legs around him, cradling him between her thighs as Hiccup let out a shuddering sigh.

 _"Fuck,_ I can never get used to how good you feel."

Squirming slightly, Valka hummed happily as Hiccup nuzzled her hair.

"You're welcome to keep trying."

He chuckled, seeming content to simply savour the reconnection, hips flexing slightly but otherwise not moving. His forehead rested against hers, faces so close they shared a few breaths before Hiccup kissed her again.

"I love you."

He murmured softly against her lips, and Valka returned the sentiment wholeheartedly.

"I love you too son."

Hiccup smiled against her mouth, and when Valka wriggled a little impatiently, he took the hint and began to thrust. With her legs tight around him, he could only pull back a few inches, leaving Valka moaning weakly with each of his slow, _deep_ thrusts. Hiccup watched every emotion, every delight and shudder as pleasure washed over Valka, basking in their connection and the knowledge that two people could not be closer than them, sharing even the blood that ran through their veins.

Valka couldn't give her son children of his own, but that had meant the two never had to worry about contraception, and Valka was utterly addicted to the feel of him bare within her, skin to skin in the most intimate of ways. Her hands roamed his body, stroking his back, running fingers through his hair, squeezing at the lean muscles of his arms and shoulders. Hiccup kissed all the skin he could reach in return, cheeky little nips along her neck and collarbone making Valka arch up into him, whining needily for _more_ even though they both knew marks on her neck were best avoided. It was so hard to _care_ what anybody else might have thought when Hiccup felt so perfect as he fucked her.

He shifted them to change his angle, groaning when Valka's nails dug into his back in response. Lazy and deep thrusts gave way to shallow, sharply angled thrusts that dragged against _that_ spot Hiccup loved to drive her crazy with, knowing how it made Valka's legs shake, made her body quiver in need. His long, lithe form moved easily in time with her own as Valka's body responded to his thrusts, slender hips slotting neatly between her thighs as though he were made to fit there. She knew all the signs of Hiccup starting to lose his initial control, from the flush that stained his chest to the sweat that dripped from his body to hers, and the way the cords of his neck tightened against his skin.

Shifting his weight so he had a hand free, Hiccup held her gaze as he licked his fingers, slippery with saliva as they pressed down against her clit. She was already soaking wet for him, but Hiccup knew that, liked to watch her grow needier and more frustrated with the sloppy strokes that didn't quite hit the spot, lacking purchase but not the spark that came with Hiccup's touch, and it all only served to push Valka a little closer to madness. Which he wanted; Hiccup was an expert in her body, and Valka knew what he wanted her to do.

Sometimes she held out, challenged him the way he liked to challenge her. But that time, she was in no mood for games, and so Hiccup got his wish. He made her ask for it _._

"Hiccup, _please..._ I need... make me come, baby."

Well, Valka had a few tricks of her own; Hiccup's weakness for her breathy tone and the pet name _baby_ was usually enough to get him to do whatever she asked. She didn't always make use of the pet name; he wasn't a _child,_ and Valka felt like overusing it would have lessened it's impact anyway. So she got to delight in the obvious effect she had on him, felt him thrust harder and faster, heat that had been simmering between them soon threatening to catch fire. Valka was happy to let the waves of heat consume her, holding Hiccup's gaze until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Even with her eyes shut, Valka knew his scent, the sound of his ragged breaths as he approached his own climax and the way his shape fit her own so beautifully. Her whole body trembled as she climaxed, just as intense as the first time she and Hiccup had fallen into bed together. Perhaps more so, with experience and a new depth of feelings explored since then... it was hard to think straight when ecstacy pulsed through her, muscles clamping tight around Hiccup, her legs no doubt holding him firmly in place until the spasms eased. Hiccup found his own release, hot and thick as he spilled into her with a long, low moan of satisfaction. Shivering pleasantly with the feel of him filling her, the knowledge he'd drip out of her messily and Hiccup would still bury his face between her thighs and lick her clean if she wished, Valka soothed her hands over his sweaty hair as Hiccup settled, sticky and damp against her bare chest.

They turned on to their sides, legs tangled together as the two looked at one another. Hiccup leant in first, kissed her soundly and nuzzled his nose against hers. Valka giggled lightly, resting her hand against his chest to feel her son's heart thrum steadily under her fingertips.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too."

He smiled sweetly, shuffled a little closer before settling. Valka watched him, heart full of love as she gazed over her son. How could she have pretended he was anybody else? Though she supposed he was right; there _had_ been a little thrill to the public nature of it all. She chuckled to herself, supposing that as soon as he found _that_ out, he'd only come up with more risky, ridiculous plans. And of course, Valka would go along with them. He had that effect on her.

-HTTYD-

**Was this basically a shameless excuse for Valcup smut? Yes, yes it was. But then, I am shameless Valcup trash.  
**


End file.
